User blog:Jasmin231/Stick of DOOOM... Stuff that needs to be continued...
Jazz: No one's on chat... Lalala... ~ MissGeek has joined the chat. ~ Missy: Hello Everyone seems to know my weakness now. A somewhat empty chat room... Hello? Jazz: Hi. Missy: Good, you're here. Hi there. Jazz: Yes, I'm here. My icon ain't there for show! Missy: Ah. Well, you never know. Jazz: True... I'm still wondering about that delayed scream of horror, though. ((This had to do with the chat we had a few days ago.)) Missy: Oh, yes, how could I forget. Jazz: I don't know. Missy: My delayed scream of horror... What will I be turned into? I still have no clue Jazz: Neither do I. Missy: All I know is that it's not human... That's it. Jazz: *nod* Missy: We've already done Kirby bosses, joked about Skullgirls, slow clapped so many times that I'm literally GLaDOS. I have no clue what else to do. Jazz: No freaking clue... *knocks on stick* Hurry uuuuppp. Missy: Maybe it's a delayed stick power? I have no idea... Jazz: Might be. It never takes this long. Missy: ...Well, either my brain is broken, or the stick is. Probably my brain. Jazz: Maybe. *knocks on stick again* Missy: ...This is the problem with chat. Nothing ever happens unless there are more than two people, and all three or more need to be hopped up on sugar. Jazz: Yeah... Or at least need to make you think they are. Missy: Exactly. Jazz: ... This thing still isn't working... Missy: No it's not... Jazz: We could try another poke... Missy: Uh... I don't know... Jazz: ... Which'd bring the total up to four on you... Missy: It would indeed. Jazz: So, uh, ready? Missy: ...Sure. Yeah, I'm ready. Jazz: *covers eyes and le pokes* Missy: *poof* Well, that's new. *is a personality core* (Because Rick's human now, I thought this would be funny) Jazz: (Brilliant.) Well then. Missy: Yeah, this is... weird. I have no arms or legs or portal gun holding wings now. Jazz: *picks Missy up, sliding stick back into sheath* Missy: And now you can carry me around like Wheatley. Lovely. *slow clap, despite not having arms* Jazz: (Slow clap processor. It always works.) Missy: Yes, yes it does. It never fails me. Jazz: ... We could try again... Missy: I don't want my total to go up to five. YOU try it. Jazz: *annoyed sigh* FIIIINE. Missy: ^^ Jazz: *puts Missy down, and pokes self with stick* (Poof.) Missy: Did it work? Are you human? Jazz: Nope. Missy: ...As expected. What else is new? Jazz: This form, I guess? Missy: And what form might that be? What are you? Jazz: ... I'm a puffball. Are you blind with that one eye? Missy: *blink blink* Possibly? Maybe my eye circuits aren't working without my glasses. Jazz: That might be it. Missy: Well, this officially sucks. At least Kittie isn't a hedgehog, though... Jazz: No she isn't. She's still a paint witch. Missy: Good. I mean, at least she has HANDS! Jazz: ... No she doesn't... Missy: Well, she has sleeves, right? Jazz: Yeah. Missy: So it appears she has arms, even if they don't work... Jazz: Yeah. Missy: So what should we do now? I'm not getting le poked again. Jazz: *sigh* I don't know. But if Kittie comes, I say we le poke her. ((You heard that right, Kittie.)) Missy: Agreed. But for now, we are once again stuck in the doldrums of chat. Jazz: Yes we are... But at least Kirby won't try to attack us on sight now... Missy: True, but if nothing happens in the next fifteen minutes or so, I'll just go offline. Jazz: Agreed. But, uh, maybe we should try to find him? Missy: Kirby? Perhaps... Jazz: *picks Missy up again* Then let's go. Missy: Aye aye, cAPTAIN. lET'S GO! *ugh my caps got stuck* Jazz: (I can tell.) Missy: Obviously. Jazz: ... Where the heck is he? Missy: On Popstar, most likely. Jazz: ... Well, thanks. Now how would we get there? Missy: Via spaceship? Jazz: 'Cause, y'know, we're totally going to find one. Missy: We could... build one? Or you could, since you have hands. Jazz: ... They're more like nubs... And I don't know to build one, anyways. Missy: You could always ask Space Core. Jazz: Mhm, suuure, 'cause that'll help. Missy: I find your lack of faith disturbing, Jazz/ Jazz: ... You know, let's just try. I still doubt that it'll help, though. Missy: Sure, let's give it a whirl. Hey, Space Core! Space: "Space?" Jazz: ... We need a spaceship. Space: "Spaceship! Space? Spaceship, spaceship... I don't know how to build one." Jazz: Told ya. Missy: *face...floor, because I can't facepalm* Okay, you were right. We need another way to resolve this. But it will have to wait, because I gtg. Dx Jazz: Well, uh, see you later, then. Missy: Okay, bye. Jazz: Bye, Missy. ~ MissGeek has left the chat. ~ Category:Blog posts